Wolf Play
by Kat100666
Summary: This is a spin off from Rather a Snake then a Lion, the scene between Fenrir and Remus from Malfoy Manor and even what happens after Alex is sent hom. More inside. Will be two chapters only. Rating for second chapter.
1. Past

This will make no sense unless you've read Rather a Snake then a Lion, so those of you who have not here's a quick summary. Remus is with Lucius, James, Sirius, Severus, and Alex (Harry Potter's name, he time travelled to the past) in Malfoy Manor. They are friends and Alex noticed looks Fenrir would send Remus and decided to leave him with the older werewolf, James helped set this up as well. The second chapter is after Alex gets sent home to his own time. Well enjoy the story.

"Alex! James!" Remus shouted as he was left with the men, "I so need better friends, Alex is corrupting James, what about no one left behind, friends for life, bloody nuisance- uh oh," he stopped short when he saw Fenrir headed his way, "Stay away from me!" and he ran out the door followed by the other wolf.

The two werewolves ran from the manor, straight into the night, Remus was slowing down as he had no clue where he was. However, Fenrir had a sense of direction in the forest around the Manor as he roamed here all the time and he slowed as well so he could hunt the other wolf. The smell of fear was thick in the air and Fenrir followed it and was lead to Remus who was holed up in a cave nearby hoping to not be found.

Slipping inside silently Fenrir saw the young man's golden eyes widen, "I use this cave during the full moon there is a hot spring deeper inside that's rather relaxing," he said softly not wanting the teen to run off again. Getting closer he saw him tense, "Now why did you run from me? I can help you control your wolf."

Licking his lips Remus looked around for any escape route he had, finding at least three he lifted his eyes and asked, "You can control the wolf?" getting a nod he drew his knees to his chest and asked, "How?" his eyes were wide and innocent and it made Fenrir smile.

Kneeling about six feet from the teen he gave him plenty of room, he did not want to scare him away, "It's simple really, you must let your wolf be with you all the time not just the full moon. Give him more freedom and he won't completely lock you away during the full moon," getting blinked at he edged closer and held out a hand, "Let me see your hand?"

Inching closer Remus held out his hand and set it in the others palm, feeling a gentle touching he gasped as his hand was bitten, "What the hell!" pulling away he pressed into the wall cradling his hand to his chest.

Sighing Fenrir bowed his head, "I'm sorry but I wanted to see if your wolf would come out to protect you," gripping his hand tightly he licked the wound, "It seems your reaction is only ten percent wolf, and ninety percent human, we need to balance it out."

"Warn me next time," Remus said before getting Fenrir to stand still holding his hand, standing up also he followed the man out into the forest and was released, "What are we doing now?"

"I will blindfold you," Fenrir said ripping his jeans to create a blindfold he saw the fright in the other's eyes, "Try and let your wolf tell you how to act, I'm going to do things that happen in a Pack and you just need to let your wolf roam," holding up the blindfold he tilted his head, 'Trust me?"

Biting his lip and glancing around Remus looked back to him before nodding and closing his eyes, he felt the blindfold fall in place and instantly felt a sense of dread. Yet as Fenrir whispered to 'calm down and let your wolf out' he did just that he relaxed his body and his mind and felt a small prod to his mind letting the wolf out he was amazed at the sandy wolf that ran over and jumped on him to lick his face.

However on the outside world as soon as he was balanced within himself he felt Fenrir shifting around him, a nip to the shoulder made him jump back however another nip to the neck had him falling to the ground and kneeling there. The wolf in him recognized his Alpha; this seemed to please Fenrir for he let a soft rumble come from him and got down on the ground also to brush against the teen's side. Doing this a few more times and he had the teen rubbing back against him like pack mates in greeting.

"You can shift into a wolf," Fenrir whispered in his ear making Remus wonder what he was talking about, then he felt the fur against his skin and the it was skin again, "Let the wolf have sixty percent of who you are, let him lead you into the change," he watched as the teen slowly morphed into a sandy colored wolf, the blindfold falling away from the slimmer face, shifting into his own grey wolf form he sat patiently so Remus could relax in his new form.

As soon as Remus stood on shaky legs Fenrir moved to his left and steadied him easily before stepping away and dropping to the forest floor and swiping his paws at the sandy wolf, getting pounced at the two began to play like puppies. They ended up shifting human after about an hour and Remus was laughing as Fenrir pinned him to the forest floor.

"You win," Remus chuckled, looking up he saw those deep amber eyes locked on his own golden ones and was not sure who moved first but the next thing he knew was his lips brushing Fenrir's in a chaste kiss. Which soon turned heated as Fenrir growled low and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, after they pulled away the younger man realized what happened and pulled away in shock, "What the…"

Licking his lips Fenrir reached for the teen, "That was a kiss, surely you've been kissed before," hoping for a 'no' he got his answer when Remus looked away and muttered the word softly, "Oh well now you have," tilting that darling face back so he could look at him he asked, "May I kiss you again pup?"

Slowly nodding Remus felt both his wolf and human give into Fenrir's gentle kisses, and he knew they would have gotten further then kissing had they not been interrupted by Merisel appearing and tripping over a log to land upside down, "Merisel!" Remus shrieked jumping up and away from the man who had been making him feel so good.

"Hello wolf, Alex sent me to fetch you saying you had enough time to do whatever you needed," Merisel said before flipping up and blinking at the two, "Oh…were you two…oh…" suddenly she bit her lip, "Sorry!"

"No problem," Fenrir said standing up he dusted himself off, "Pup you now know how to be a true wolf, catch you around," and he took off for the Manor, not seeing heartbroken eyes trailing him, he did not realize it would be almost two decades before he would ever get a chance to hold his young wolf again.

Once at the school Remus went on the hunt for Alex and James the two had made him get in touch with his wolf and he would make them pay, for now he and his wolf yearned for a man whom they thought cared nothing for them. Finding them he growled and took chase of the two, "You two morons I'm going to kill you both!"

"Come on Moony he didn't mean any harm," James called jumping and causing the werewolf to crash into a tree, "Ow."

"And you look like you had fun!" Sirius called out which made him yelp as Remus turned on him, "Moony down, bad Moony!"

"That is not the point Sirius! He bloody left me alone with the bloody Dark Lord and your bloody father! I am so not happy right now," Remus started out but he broke into laughter as Sirius backed up and fell into the lake, "Oh Merlin that was classic Sirius!"


	2. Present

Chapter Two: Present

"I'd rather be a snake then a lion at times Moony…So what ever happened between you and Fenrir twenty years ago?" Harry asked innocently, that broke Remus's smile into a feral growl and Harry had to hightail it out of the room as the werewolf screamed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Remus snarled before chasing Harry from the Manor. After chasing the teen around for a few hours Remus let him walk away since he was too busy crashing into a hard body, falling backwards he hit the ground mubling curses about 'stupid crazy ass dead teenager trickers' before he looked up and saw Fenrir which made him roll his eyes and stand up again.

"Hello Remus," Fenrir said calmly, he had been trying to get his hands on the man for nineteen years and Remus kept evading him. When he had seen his wolf chasing the teen he had stalked them waiting for a safe distance from the Manor so he could step in and gain the amber eyed man's attention, "You look good little one."

"Don't call me that," Remus said scanning the area for his surrogate godson, he let out a growl as Fenrir pulled him against his chest, "Release me!"he demanded before the man simply nudged his head against him as if breathing in his scent. Pushing away the part of him that said he should not harm his Alpha he elbowed the other wolf in the gut and as he was realeased took off, changing into a wolf as he ran since he could hear Fenrir gaining on him.

The wolf him was quicker then the human him and he was able to go places Fenrir could not even in wolf form since he was a slimmer build, so he found a log and slipped inside the hollow log and as soon as Fenrir's snout came into view he lashed out with his claws. He could hear the other wolf circle the log looking for a way inside but he was too large in his wolf form to enter and not get stuck.

Changing human Fenrir tapped the log until the hollow echo did not come back meaning his wolf was beneath his hand, "Pup come out of there," he only got a growl in response, "Alright," and he hit the log and got a whine as the wood bounced off Remus's head, "I don't want to hurt you," he heard scrapping and realized it was Remus's claws as he shifted to a different spot, "At least you're letting the wolf free."

The knocking and whining game continued for about twenty minutes before Fenrir saw his chance Remus had backed almost all the way out of the log trying to escape the knocking on his head from the log. A sandy tail tip was sticking out and he knew one more knock would chase Remus out of the log, yet he did not expect the wolf to dart forward through the log again and take off into the forest. Chasing he shifted forms and began chasing him again, Remus leapt over a fallen log before yelping as the ground under his paws gave out and he fell down into a sink hole landing in a cave fifty feet below he lost consciousness.

Fenrir turned human and tried to find a way down since he could not risk levitating him incase of broken bones or internal bleeding. Grabbing an edge of the cave he carefully dropped down to a ledge and climbed down from there. He knew Remus was alive because no matter which form a werewolf was in once they died they reverted back into the human form. Carefully checking him over he realized the fall had just knocked him out and lifted him to jump from ledge to ledge and carry him away.

His head was pounding and he opened his eyes before seeing Fenrir sitting in the entrance to the cave they had been in years before, shifting forms he held his head a moment not even realizing he whimpered in pain, "Oh good your awake," came Fenrir's voice, the younger wolf ignored him in favor of closing his eyes and wishing the headache away.

"What happened?" Remus asked last thing he rembered was running from the man and doing a good job of keeping distance.

"You hit a sink hole at full force," Fenrir said dabbin at the only cut Remus had which was on his forehead, "You've been out of it almost ten hours, I was about to go get help…does anything but your head hurt?"

"No, just my head," Remus said before peeking up at him, "If I fell in a cavern how did I get here?"

"I carried you of course," Fenrir said calmly, when Remus went to stand he held him down and said, "Not so fast I've finally got my hands on you and you will tell me why you've been running from me for years."

"I've not been running from you," Remus said before getting a look that clearly called him a liar, "If I had been running for years I hadn't realized it, I just try to avoid those I don't particularly like."

"Am I one of those people?" Fenrir asked keeping the frown from his voice but not his eyes.

Staring at him Remus could see the sadness in those eyes and he blinked a couple of times before looking down, "You're around them normally," he could not admit to hating the man for breaking his heart since it had been twenty years and he still felt as if he was not worthy, not wanted.

"My dear Pup if dropping the ones you do not like means you stop running consider it done," Fenrir said before tilting the man's chin up and asking, "Now who all should I avoid to keep you happy?"

"Uh…well now that Alex is back I doubt either of us would be able to avoid them, that boy tends to find trouble," Remus said shoulders dropping some as he tried to think of why Fenrir would guive anything up for him. He was about to ask when the man kissed him, pulling away he gave a groan as he hit his head off the stone wall, "That did not help the headache," he murmured as he closed his eyes and held his head again.

A hand traced down his face and Remus froze feeling his heart brak again as he realized Merisel would not be swinging by to stop them and if he gave in he would be shattered beyond repair. He opened his eyes to say something but Fenrir kissed his forehead and stood up breaking all contact from him, "I am a very patient man Remus," that made him look up at him confused, "But I refuse to wait forever for a man who hates me as you do," when Fenrir started for the entrance the final words made Remus's jaw drop, "I'm not sure why you hate me so much now when back then you…nevermind, it was foolish to hold on this long," and he walked out of the cave.

Sitting there for a long moment Remus blinked and asked outloud, "What the bloody hell just happened?" he did not move waiting for Fenrir to come back, to explain but hours turned to days and after six days he realized the man was not coming back. Curling up he kept his little fire going and allowed a dreamless sleep to claim him.

Fenrir walked into Malfoy Manor and was tackled over by a panicked Alex, Severus and Draco were watching Alex act so crazy, "Have you seen Remus?" came the rushed question, "He's missing," dropping the teen he started back for the cave wondering why Remus had not left, he was hoping the fall had not actually done more damage then he thought. His mind rushed with images of Remus dying from his brain bleeding out and he felt panic sink in, he moved much to fast for any of the others to keep up and lost them within minutes.

Once at the cave he saw Remus sleeping and the dying fire, letting out a breath of relief he moved and shook the man to wake him, "Wake up you've worried the others," he said keeping his relief from his voice and focusing only on how stupid Remus had been for staying away for so long.

"Hmm," Remus woke and saw an angry Fenrir and drew away from him fearing he was in trouble for staying in the cave, since it was the man's territory not his, "I-"

Straightening up Fenrir frowned at the fer, "You fear me…is that why you hate me?" he had not meant to say that out loud but he had, the fear was not something he expected to see, anger, hatred, disgust but fear never, "Pup…I've never hurt you, not with intent anyways…what have I done to deserve your fear? I prefer the hate and disgust you had last time."

"You sounded angry," Remus whispered as he sat himself up some, "This is your territory I shouldn't have stayed where I'm not welcome, I'm sorry," he was looking at the ground, "I just wanted to know what you meant…when you left…about waiting, waiting for what?" he looked up and saw Fenrir gazing at him in confusion, "Fenrir?"

"I was waiting for you," Fenrir said before sitting down properly and asking, "Do you fear me?" getting a shake of the head he asked, "You feared I was angry at you for being here?" getting a nod he had to ask, "Because you are in my territory and you feel you don't belong here? That your not welcome?" another nod, "Pup you're the only wolf I've ever let inside the cave, even if you did find it on your own. I've killed and maimed those who dared enter this cave but not you, do you know why?"

"Haven't got a clue," Remus said honestly before the other man tilted his face up and smirked at him.

"What did I do to make you avoid me? I know it is not just my friends that made you refuse my company," Fenrir was starting to realize he must have done something to make Remus feel he was not wanted at all and he was not sure what it was, "Please tell me Pup," he ghosted a kiss across his lips hoping to convey his feelings, a few more soft kisses brought forth an answer.

"You broke my heart," Remu whispered out slightly dazed from the soft kisses he did not realize he spoke aloud.

"I…what?" Fenrir was confused and he let go of him to think back over every encounter they had had in the past twenty years, he could not figure out where he ahd done anything to hurt his Pup. He had not been with anyone since he had decided he wanted Remus at his side, so he knew the man had never seen him with another intimately or even close to any form of intimacy.

"Oh," covering his mouth Remus looked down, he realized what he had said and he felt so stupid. Uncovering his mouth he said, "I'm sorry that just slipped out I…I was stupid is all," he did not want the man knowing just how badly he hurt over him, "Was a silly child then-"

"I broke your heart our first time in this forest didn't I?" Fenrir said as realization dawned on him, "How did I manage that if anything you should have realized my intent by refusing to stop touching or kissing you until your vampire friend popped up."

"You're intent?" Remus blinked a few times, "What intent was I suppose to get out of you making me fall in love with ou then brushing it off like it was justa casual interaction!" he snapped before realizing he admitted he was in love with the man, his eyes went wide and he looked around quickly planning a run away route. Yet two strong hands latched to his arms holding him in place and he shivered thinking he ahd made the man angry by being in love with him.

"You love me?' Fenrir asked not getting an answer he saw the tears and wiped them away with his thumb, "Pup if you love me tell me now before I fall more in love with you then I already am."

Looking up in shock Remus searched his eyes for deception, lies finding none he whispered, "I do love you," and was rewarded a sweet kiss and all the promises that lingered from years before, he allowed the man to stay in his heart and later that night he whispered, "I must remember to thank Alex."

"Mmm me too," Fenrir chuckled licking the smooth neck of his mate, "He's the one who made me realize you ahd never return, you worried me love."

"I'll try not to do that in the future," Remus chuckled as he allowed sleep to claim him and for the first time in a long time he felt safe.

((This story will be on archiveofourown in about a month and the actual mating scene will be located there since if I put it in here the story might get taken down, I'll post a notice here when the story is up.))


End file.
